


Fuck Society

by prohibitiongirl



Category: Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, Gerard being cheesy, Oral Sex, Smut, love making, romantic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9172303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prohibitiongirl/pseuds/prohibitiongirl
Summary: An insecure reader is writing a paper about society’s effect on the self-esteem of people. Gerard, sensing that this is a tough subject for Y/N, decides to show her how beautiful she really is. Smut ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ICantEmo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICantEmo/gifts).



“Gee,” you whine, squirming in your boyfriend’s grasp when he comes up behind you and captures you in his arms. “I’m working.”

“Boo,” he says, but doesn’t release his grip. He rests his chin on top of your head after pressing a kiss there. “That’s no fun.”

“Not all of us can have jobs where we draw all day,” you tease. “I have to write a paper for my class and I’d appreciate it if you would let me get back to it.”

“What’s it about?”

“It’s about insecurities,” you say, and you’re glad that Gerard can’t see the embarrassed flush that creeps up your cheeks. “You know, like how media affects the way people view themselves.”

Gerard notices how you tense up in his arms and he nuzzles his cheek against your hair lovingly. 

“Baby. Is it hard for you to write? Does this hit a little too close to home?”

You nod slowly, deciding it would be useless to lie to him. Gerard knows that you’re insecure; he’s caught you frowning at your body from different angles in the mirror and notices the way you look at the models on television as if you wished you looked like them. 

“You’re beautiful,” he says into your ear. “Absolutely stunning. Love your body…” he trails off, sliding his hands down your sides and resting them on your hips. 

“Fuck society,” he continues. “Fuck society for making my sweet girlfriend feel like she isn’t gorgeous.”

“Gerard,” you groan, blushing a little more from his compliments. “I’m fine, really. I just want to get this paper done.”

“Paper can wait,” he closes your laptop and takes one of your hands in his. “Gotta remind you how beautiful you really are.”

You pretend to act annoyed as Gerard guides you into the bedroom, but really you’re grateful for the distraction. You sigh when his lips press against yours and make a disappointed noise when he quickly breaks it to lay on his side on the bed. He pats the spot next to him and you lie down too, facing him.

“Hi,” he says, leaning forward to kiss your nose.

“Hi,” you giggle in return. “Are we gonna have sex or what?”

“Nah,” he shakes his head and you’re confused until he adds, “we’re gonna make love.”

You roll your eyes. “That’s so cheesy.”

He takes his time undressing you. You’ve had slow, passionate sex – or you’ve “made love” as Gerard would call it – before but he’s never taken this long before. He’s thoroughly kissing each new piece of skin that’s revealed as he leisurely pulls your shirt up your stomach and then over your head. 

“Beautiful,” he sighs against the cup of your bra. “Hips up, please.”

You do as he asks, lifting your hips up off the bed so he can slide your pants down your legs. He kisses down your thighs and when he reaches your kneecaps, he rests his chin on them and looks at you. 

“Can I eat you out, baby?”

You nod and Gerard quickly pushes your knees apart. He kisses your inner thighs this time and pulls your underwear to the side with two fingers before pressing a long kiss exactly where you need him most.

“Gerard,” you gasp, taking a hold of the bed sheets firmly. He smiles against you and strokes your hip and stomach with his free hand, his fingers grazing across the shallow dips of your stretch marks. 

When you feel yourself getting close, you push his head back and he smiles at you, lips shiny with your wetness. 

“Need more,” you mumble, spreading your legs further. “Please.”

“I wouldn’t dare deny such a beautiful lady the pleasure she desires,” he grabs a condom from the nightstand, puts it on with one swift motion, then slides into you. 

A peaceful sigh escapes your lips when he’s fully inside you. You wrap your arms around his neck and twist his hair carefully in your fingers. 

He kisses you sweetly as he thrusts into you. The moment is so romantic and tender that you feel like you’re in some sort of romance movie, except without the cliche flower petals and tea candles. 

He makes sure you come first which is standard with sex between the two of you. You cry out his name as you do so and he follows shortly after. 

Everything is silent for a few minutes until Gerard gets up to throw out the condom. When he turns back around to the bed, your arms are open wide and inviting for him.  
He lays down in your arms and wraps his own around your torso. His artist’s fingers trace patterns on your skin. 

“You’re beautiful,” he says. “Seriously. Fuck society.”

“Fuck society,” you repeat, wondering if your professor would be mad if you made that the title of your paper.


End file.
